deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter/Bio
Harry Potter is the son of James and Lilly Potter famous for surviving an attack from the dark wizard Voldemort when he was a baby and for saving the wizarding world from him and his followers, the Death Eaters. Being the, subject of a Sybill Trelawney's first prophecy, which foretold the death and defeat of Voldemort, he was visited by the dark lord who murdered both of his parents before trying to murder baby Harry, however thanks to his mother's sacrifice he survived, causing the killing curse to rebound to Voldemort and destroy his physical body. With no parents left Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore ordered Rubeus Hagrid to retrieve the baby and leave him by the doorstep of the Dursleys, Harry's aunt and uncle, whom would adopt the child. Harry grew up as a normal boy as his aunt and uncle hid his true history from him, thinking it was too abnormal, and neglected him in favour for their own son. On his eleventh birthday, Harry received an invitation from Hogwarts, which was swiftly taken from him and destroyed by his uncle, fearing that his true nature would be revealed to him. As more and more letters arrived the Dudleys and Harry moved to a remote location in the hopes to avoid anymore letter, however, they were instead visited by Hagrid who revealed Harry's true history before taking him to Hogwarts. During his time at the magical school, Harry befriended Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger who would aid him against the resurrected Voldemort. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry managed to destroy all the pieces of Voldemort's soul and finally killed the dark lord. With Voldemort dead and the Death Eaters defeated, Harry went on to marry Ron's sister, Ginny, whom he had three children with and went on to become the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. __TOC__ Battle vs. Percy Jackson (by Cfp3157) "You'll do fine, my boy. You're fighting on your Father's domain, after all." Chiron comforted his nervous pupil as Percy and Annabeth sparred. "Yeah Seaweed Brain, you'll do great." Annabeth comforted him as she parried Riptide and smacked him with the hilt of her dagger. Percy fell back with a thud onto the grass of his training tent, a welt growing on his forehead. "Here, Percy. Trust me, you'll need some energy for this one." Groover offered him a glass of water, and Percy felt his strength rejuvinate almost instantly. "Yeah, thanks. As for you, there's nothing more encouraging than a hard thud against your forehead by your girlfriend." Annabeth flashed her boyfriend a smile, and Percy was instantly feeling better. As the trio of friends walked out to the stadium where demigods and wizards alike mingled, Percy knew that this Potter kid was going to get a run for his money. ---- Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry, despite its loss of the brilliant architecture it once had, was never filled with such genuine joy and never vibrated as much fun. Harry watched demigod and wizard alike enjoy the festivities. “Harry! You ready for this mate?” Ron asked him, running his hands through his red hair. “Of course he is, Ron. Don’t ask such dumb questions; Harry’s going to do great!” Hermione and Ginny entered the training tent. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny, and he smiled. “I’m nervous, that’s for sure. But that could be a good thing, I’m feeling on edge. Alert.” Hermione smiled, and gave her friend thumbs up. The four friends left the training tent, and entered the arena before them. ---- Demigods and wizards sat down, laughing, joking, and enjoying each other. Hermione and Annabeth both sat down besides each other, as did Grover and Ron. As soon as they sat down, Chiron galloped into the arena and stood beside Headmistress McGonagall. He blew a conch horn, and the entire arena grew quiet, with the exception of the small waves of the lake. “Welcome! Welcome to the first of hopefully very many cross-training events between Hogwarts and Camp Half-Blood!” His announcement was met with merry cheers from everyone in the stands. McGonagall waited for it to be quiet again, and then spoke in her Scottish accent. “However, before we begin the festivities, we must take a moment. A quiet moment, to remember those that have fallen in our fight against evil.” She bowed her head, and all followed suit. Five demigods in ceremonial armor drew their swords, and held them to the sky. Five wizards, in suits and ties, also raised their wands. Despite the trials and tribulations they'd all gone through, everyone there knew that they could push past the trouble and danger to a light at the end of the tunnel. Off to the side, Harry and Percy stood beside each other. Both bowed their heads, remembering the friends and allies they’d lost. As Chiron announced festivities to be taken place and the cheering of the young pupils grew louder, Percy looked at his opponent. And then, he gave Harry his hand. “Good luck, buddy.” Harry smiled, and shook his outstretched hand. “Indeed, Percy. Do your best and don’t take it easy on me.” Percy smiled, and winked. “I never intended too.” With that, he put his fingers to his lips and blew a cabbie whistle. “''Accio Firebolt''!" Blackjack arrived first, spreading his wings and neighing as Percy mounted him. Harry’s Firebolt was soon to follow, and he got on his broomstick. Together, they soared into the sky to the approval of the spectators. ---- Percy soared over the spectators of the arena, entered with loud cheers from the demigod campers and playful boos from the crowd of witches and wizards. Harry jetted past the demigod hero, shoving a little to the approval of the crowd. "Catch me if you can, Percy!" Come on boss, let's get 'im! ''Percy calmed his pegasus down, a devilish smile spreading across his face. "Don't worry Blackjack, we'll take him down." Chiron watched both of the teenagers circle each other slowly, hovering in the air. They were constantly fidgeting, waiting for him to blow his horn. Chiron let out a sigh. "Young people these days." Chiron thought to himself, and blew the conch horn, signaling the battle to begin. Percy made the first move, drawing Riptide in a flash of bronze. Harry let out his wand, shouting a disarming spell as he sped forward. "''Expillarmus!" ''Blackjack dove down in a spiral, dodging the projectile with ease. He dashed forward, and Percy slashed with Riptide at the tail end of the Firebolt broom. "Oh no you don't!" Harry yelled, and threw his shoulder into Percy. Percy let out a grunt, and the two were sent hovering away from each other. "''Stupefy! Immobulus! Confundo!" ''Harry let out a series of spells, but only the last one hit Blackjack. The pegasus started flying in random directions, much to the discontent of Percy. "Come on Blackjack! Get focused!" He gave no response, and Percy could only scream as his mount threw him off his back and into the Hogwarts lake below. Percy plunged into the deep depths below, but saw with perfect clarity as Harry landed on the ground to finish the fight. He heard the dull thud of campers and students cheering, and swam up with near-superhuman speed. In the distance, Annabeth chuckled as her boyfriend fountained out of the water in a dramatic spring of water. "He's always had a flare for dramatics." She told her new friend, and Hermoine only chuckled as Harry summoned his cloak. "''Accio Invisbility Cloak!" ''The sky colored cloak soared through the sky, and Harry threw his cloak over his body, disappearing into thin air. Hermoine looked at her friend. When Percy came up to the lake's surface, she couldn't tell who was more shocked. Both Percy and Annabeth had their mouths right open, silently gasping at Harry's seemingly instant disapearance. Harry grinned as his friend glazed around the battlefield, looking for him. Harry slowly drew up his wand, and whispered a spell. "''Flipendo." ''The stream of blue light streaked across the sky, knocking Percy and his sword across the lake. He sunk underwater, much the amusement of the crowd. Percy scanned the grounds, searching for Harry. He saw a jet of red light soar towards him, and he launched a stream of water in it's direction before dodging the projectile. Harry's cloak was flown off of him as the high pressured water smacked him in the chest. Percy grinned and, summoning a large wave, he quickly sailed across the water. Harry saw Percy flying at him at an acclerated pace, and blasted a series of spells and charms at him. The magical blasts seemed to be caught up in the wave, coloring the water. The crowd "Oooo!" and "Aaaaahh!" at the colorful phenomenum as the battle between the two waged on. Percy seemed to stand on the lake's edge, summoning a large wave. He smirked at Harry, and sent the tidal wave at him. As the wave began to receed, Percy created a highly pressured spring to launch into the air. He drew Riptide, intending to plant the blade beside his opponent's head for a good scare. Harry wasn't one to be defeated so easily, and blast one last spell at him. "''Lumos!" The blast of bright light blinded Percy, and stumbled through the air. He landed with a hard thud, and could only muster a look of surprise as Harry Potter stood victorious. The Boy Wizard cast one final spell. "Stupefy!" Percy jolted one time, and lay frozen on the ground. Harry grabbed Riptide, and raised the sword into the air to the cheers of his fellow wizard students. Epilogue Later that night Percy, Harry, and all their friends were later enjoying a campfire. The children of Apollo played wonderful music, and the young pupils had a great time. Surpervising them, Chiron and Professor McGonagell grinned. "This was a great idea, Professor." Chiron commented. "Indeed it was, Chiron. Dumbledore, rest in peace, would've wanted this." McGonagell then summoned a strange metallic sphere, glowing dimly in the night sky. "This device is a dangerous one, and it shall be much easier to protect it with both of our forces." Chiron nodded, and ruubbed his brown beard. The old professor raised her eyebrow, questioningly gazing at the strange device. "Where did you get that, Chiron?" she asked. Chiron held the odd device in hand, and explained. "A few of my campers saw it in a cave near our camp. Not even our best engineers have been able to decipher it. It's obviously of magical nature, and radiates power." McGonagell nodded, and took the item. "We have friends, in Africa, who can find a secure place for it." Chiron nodded with thanks, and stroked his brown beard. "My oracle predicted a Great Prophecy, and we will need to be prepared for it. This strange device can surely provide useful. Now that I've seen your best McGonagell, I feel confident we have good people by our sides to protect the Apple." Expert's Opinion Both warriors brought in a diverse and powerful arsenal of magical abilities, but Harry Potter emerged the victor for a few reasons. For one, his spells, while not as devastating, were far easier to control and reliable. He was also bringing in a set of more versatile spells, compared to Percy's primarily offensive aquatic abilities. However, his biggest asset was Percy's disadvantage. Riptide has always been Percy's primary weapon, and it not being able to effect Harry forced him to rely on his demigod powers. Those powers couldn't save him in the end, however. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. John Constantine (by Godzilladude123) The battle with Voldemort was finally over. It's been a time of great peace and prosperity in Hogwarts, but the headmaster's death was still being mourned by many. Harry Potter, the boy wizard, together with his girlfriend Ginny Weasley were having a beautiful couple's stroll near the borders of the magical and muggle world. "I really can't believe it. We did it Ginny. Years of hardship and death, and the old bastard finally got what he deserves." "Well, yes, you did it. You are destined to usher it. But Harry... um... w-what are we doing here anyway. Luna has invited us to her Midnight ball later this evening to celebrate Hogwart's victory." "I though that by defeating Dark Lord, maybe I can fix my relationship with my family back home in England. Although years of nagging with them, they're still my relatives, and my family." "Family huh. I can't beat that one. If you're going to visit the muggle world, then... try visiting my brother's business there. I heard that they made a chain of pubs to expand butter beer to the muggle world." "Butterbeer," Harry said. "Butterbeer wil do nicely." Ginny, seeing Harry's face shine in the morning sun, huggs him tightly as he departs. "Be careful Harry. I h-heard that there were some... strange things happening to the muggle world. Some horrible things. Terrible things." "I will Ginny," Harry said tighting his hug on her. "I won't be going alone. I have my parents... and Great Albus with me always." Harry waves his wand, and the barrier between the muggle and the magical world ripples and forms a hole. Both kissed before Harry departs. A farewell kiss. Harry did great with his Uncle Vernon. He walks away into the English night, trying to get back to Hogwarts before the ball starts, covering his head as the cold rain pushes him. He sees a pub nearby, and senses magic inside. Thinking that it might be the Weasley's pub, enters it to put himself out of the rain. As he enters however, he sees nothing but muggles sitting on their measley lives drinking vodkas. With nowhere else to go, Harry sat at the bartender's table, not wanting much in a regular muggle pub. "Anything i can offer ya lad?" the bartender ask. "Light beer please" Harry said. The bartender went to work. He grabs a bottle, pours some into a mug. And slides it towards Harry. Harry catches the mug, but a small drop hits the gentleman's elbow sitting right next beside him. The gentlemen looks at him, with a blonde figure, and a long trenchcoat. "Sorry about that," Harry apologises. The gentleman, whose name is John Constantine the Hellblazer, looks at the young boy with ease. He sees that the boy wears a Hogwarts waistcoat, and a Hogwarts badge hungs on his breast. "Sigh, more of Dumbledore's proteges huh," John said. "You know Prof. Dumbledore?" Harry said. John gulps down a huge amount of rum. He puts a cigarette on his lips and lights it up. Looking at the bespectacled boy, he said, "Yeah I know him. He's that skinny ol' paedophile with no regards to anyone but to his skinny stinkin' arse. An aging wannabe who sacrifices people too much for his own personal gain." Harry, upon hearing this, stood up and grabbed John's coat. "You dare mock the Professor! Who do you bloody think you are!" "My name... doesn't cocern ya mate. But my fist does," John said before punching Harry in the face. Harry gets up and attempts to punch his foe, but sensing magic in him, decided to make a more civilized proposition. "How about we finish this... with a duel." John stands up from his chair. As he stands people in the pub runs to the rainy English nght. They both stood in front of each other, twenty paces apart. Harry grabs his wand, but seeing that it was the elder wand, tries to put it away for a fair duel, but before doing so he notices John, staring at him, with no wands at all. "Do you plan on quitting? Grab your wand and fight like a man," "The only man here is me. Ya do know that only bloody fairies and pageants carry sticks?" John said beofore hurling a powerful ball of energy from his hand, hurling Harry to the wall. Not beaten yet, Harry stands up and fires the elder wand. John cants a curse, and throws it to his foe. Both spells collides and attempts to hit. But the elder wand proves more powerful, it shrugges the curse and heads towards John. John manages o jump aside, and slides towards the back of the table. Harry continues with his volley of spells, hitting the table continously. John grabs his Ace of Winchesters, aims it at his foe, and fires rounds at Harry. Harry covers behined a room and continues his spells. John flicks his fingers, and a bigger ball of energy was thrown at the young wizard. The cover Harry was at was smashed to splinters. Not hurt, Harry hurles an Expeliarmus, and disarms John of his rifle. Harry then uses Wingardium Leviosa, and hurles a table at John. John was pinned to the wall with the table, and he sees Harry charging a huge Blasting curse. Not wanting to get hit, John performs Necromancy. An urn belonging to the pub owner shatters, and the ashes forms into an undead old terrible-looking woman. The woman tackles Harry to the floor before he can finish the spell. John gets back to his feet and walks towards the young wizard, while the old woman, with her maggot infested teeth, bites Harry's arm. Harry, in shock and pain, uses Expectro and blasts the woman back to ashes. As he regains his stance, John pummels him back to the floor. John wrestles with the boy as Harry attempt to grab his wand couple of feet away. As they wrestle, Harry pulls out a sword from nowhere and stabs John in the shoulders. John seeing this walks away and attempts to heal his wounds. Harry stands up and tries to hack John with the sword. John however, grabs a wine bottle and smashes it to the young wizard's face. Both circles each other waiting for their foe's next move. Harry uses the invisibility cloak and disappears. John, seeing the boy disappeared, pins himself on the wall and gets ready for anything. Harry, from nowhere, hurles another spell at John, and John manages to jump away from it, but leaves him vulnerable on the floor. With his opponent laying down, Harry walks towards him, aiming his wand at the occult detective. "The duel... is over," Harry said. "Not over yet," John said. "Being a grown person... doesn't make you a man boy. I heard a lot about you... Harry Potter. You were raised here in this world were you? But ya left it like a dead magpie on the road." As soon a John said this, the ground opens, and demons from hell grabs Harry. Slowly pulling him to its depths. "W-what in bloody blazes is this?" Harry nervously cried out. "You lost the greatest weapon you had once. You left this place and went to that school without considering how much this place is part of you're life. We're not muggles ya nerd. Were human beings, and inside of us is what keeps us alive, that made us special and powerful even without being born with magic. This thing... is called humanity. It kept us together and streghten bonds. But then you... You left your humanity aside as it meant nothing to you. You're a fucking bastard, you and your friends both." John said. Hell finally grabs Harry, and started devouring him, taking his organs, his eyes, one by one. Harry lets out an awful cry of pain as demons of hell drags him to eternal pain and suffering. Then, the hellish crack in the ground disappears. John sits down on a chair, his head still down staring the floor. "Awful kid... too bad... he resembles Timothy too," John mumbles as sirens are heard in the outside English night. Winner: John Constantine Expert's Opinion John won because of the amount of experience he had. Harry, though a powerful wizard, only stuck on Hogwarts magic. John knows every magic in the world. John's spells were more practical, offering both defense and offensive. Harry's disarms were useless as John spells were wandless. Most of all, all of John's magic were created not to disarm, but to kill. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Battle vs. Slender Man (by MilitaryBrat) It was a dark knight. Darker than any night before it. And a skinny 17 year old dark haired boy with green eyes, glasses, and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt was climbing a fence. His name was Harry Potter, and he had just defeated the most evil of all dark wizards......Lord Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Riddle. But after he repaired his Holly wand with the elder wand, Dumbledore's portrait gave him a job to do. "Ah yes Harry, before I died I should have told you about the Slender woods. You must find 8 pages, and bring them back to Hogwarts for safe keeping." "But Professor, why?" "It'll benefit the school. But be careful, as there is a guardian who watches over the pages and will not allow anybody to take them. Oh and also, I wouldn't take Mr. Weasely or Ms. Granger with you. This is a job for one man Harry. The forrest will not allow them to enter either." "Alright then sir." Harry Potter continued up the fence as the midnight moon became covered by the clouds. "Strange," Harry said to himself as he observed the moon dissappear behind clouds. "I wonder if......" Harry climbed back over the fence and saw that the moon indeed had shown itself again as the clouds passed by it. Harry, now convinced it was just a coincidence climbed back over the fence. When he got back he noticed the moon was covered again. "I don't have time to conduct science experiements. I need to get these pages for Dumbledore. LUMOS" Harry said as the tip of his wand lit up and illuminated for him. Now that he was able to see Harry found himself at a fork in the path. To the right he saw a tall, red silo. And to the left he saw a tree without leaves. "What path should I take?" Harry asked himself, "How about left?" Harry then walked down to the left path, ever watchful for the guardian of these woods. He found himself at the tree and walked around it to find that there was not a page on this tree. "Damn" He said, "Lets try that silo back there then." Harry trekked back to the fork in the road where he decided to go left. He found the silo and searched it to find that there was in fact a page there. One with a picture of Slenderman and the word "no" written repeatedly. Harry took the page from the silo, folded it, and put it into his robe's pocket. 1/8 The Slenderman, who had been watching silently up until this point was observing Harry. Watching his each and every move. The rules of the forrest did not allow him to attack until after the first page was taken. He observed Harry make his way completeley around the silo, and then follow a path that leads to the bathrooms. "Dumbledore didn't say how creepy these woods are." Harry thought to himself, and having the urge to turn around, he saw the Slenderman. "Hello sir, I need help finding these pages" Harry called out to the man. Suddenly though, he was overcome by static in his vision. "Ughgh," Harry said to himself. He turned around and the feeling was gone. "Strange, he said" Eventually Harry made his way to the bathroom and searched each and every room while also watching out for the man he saw. Eventually though, Harry came to realize that a page simply wasn't here. "Again with not finding a page," Harry said. "Dumbledore did say that there's only 10 possible places these pages could be. This means that that I won't have trouble finding the others. Aside from whitey back there." Harry exits the bathroom to see a series of oil containers. He goes in and out between the containers to find a page that says FOLLOWS with a picture of Slenderman and a tree. Harry takes it and puts it with the other page. 2/8 Slenderman was picking up the pace in following Harry. Harry was cutting through some trees when he sees Slenderman in the middle of 3 large rocks. The static is overtaking Harry again, as well as some minor coughing. "I don't have time for this, EXPELLIARMUS!!!" Harry shouts, a red jet of light shooting towards Slenderman who, holding nothing isn't fazed. But when the spell passes, Harry notices that Slenderman isn't there. "Hopefully that'll show him. Now to find the next page." Harry looked in and around the rocks and found a page with the words CAN'T RUN on it. 3/8 By this point, Harry is starting to get sick. He collapses to his knees, coughs, and vomits up his last meal. He turns and sees Slenderman 50 feet away. "REDUCTO" Harry shouts. Slenderman vanishes and the curse hits a tree and explodes it. Harry, now feeling slightly better gets up, wipes the vomit from his mouth and continues on his way. He walks on the path this time and finds a cross walled area. Suddenly though, Slenderman is in front of him. The tentacles start to wrap themselves around Harry, and just when Slenderman tries mind control. To his surprise though, its not working. "Whyyyyyy isssssss thissssss notttttt workinnngngggg?" Slenderman says in a low hiss of a whisper. Not wasting anytime in explaning, Harry reaches his wand and makes a shield between him and Slenderman. "PROTEGO" Harry shouts, seperating him and Slenderman for the moment. However, Slenderman's sickness is causing Harry to weaken, which weakens his shield. Slenderman's tentacles begin slashing through Harry's shield and they eventually get to Harry. He is slashed horizontally on the chest but he won't give up. Slenderman tries to intimidate Harry by changing his height, and becoming a 15 foot tall version of himself. Harry remembers something Dumbledore said to him: "The beast that guards these pages may be connected to the Dementors that cause you fear Harry. It wouldn't hurt to attempt a Patronus charm." And so Harry, while struggling against the Slenderman's sickness and static vision remembers a happy moment. He remembers that moment in the forbidden forrest, when all was hopeless the Ressurection Stone allowed him to see Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius. He gets this moment and shouts "EXPECTO PATRONUM". A silver stag gallops out to meet slenderman which knocks him down with its antlers. Slenderman is then reduced to his 6 foot tal form, shaken, but not yet defeated. Harry then attempts a stunning spell to finish him off, but Slenderman strikes back with the sickness and the static in Harry's vision. Harry, now wishing he had taken occlumency more seriously collapses to the ground in pain. Slenderman is closing in for the kill when suddenly Harry points his wand at Slenderman where his face is supposed to be, and blasts him with a Stunning Spell. The impact knocks Slenderman back, and collapses him where he stood. Harry, now panting with exhaustion and happy to be alive continues his search for the pages, and then leaves for Hogwarts. WINNER: Harry Potter Expert's Opinion Slender Man proved to be a tough opponent, but in the end Harry prevailed do to his skill and combos with magic to pull off a victory against the faceless murderer. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sora (by So-Pro Warrior) Lanes Between... Onboard the Gummi Ship, the Keyblade wielder Sora, the young man who had slayed thousands of Heartless and Nobodies and defeated many powerful enemies; piloted the Gummi ship. His destination, unknown, his objective however, clear. To train himself so that he could become a Keyblade Master and be ready to face off against Xehanort and his new Organization XIII. As he piloted the Gummi Ship, wondering where to go for his next destination, the ships alarms began going off as Sora looked at one of the screen's of the ships cockpit to see what was up. Reading the information that came up onscreen, Sora could see that the Gummi ship was picking something up at a nearby world; Sora navigated his way to where the the ship told him the world was and soon came across a new world that he had never seen before. At the top of the world, an old castle could be seen as at the bottom of the world was a massive forest with really tall trees. Deciding that the forest would be a better place to land since there would most likely be no one there, Sora pilots the Gummi ship closer to the world until he can safely teleport himself down to the planet. Down on the Planet... The Forest of Dean... In their tent, Harry Potter, and his friends Ron and Hermione, rest soundly and peacefully. After having finally destroyed one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, though with much trouble, the three rest from the incident that had occurred. As Ron and Hermione continue to sleep, Harry's eyes shoot open, Harry slowly raises himself up and looks around to see Ron and Hermione sound asleep. Something had woken him up, some kind of feeling he got as he pushes himself up on his feet and quietly sneaks out of the tent. Something was drawing him to walk into the forest for a bit, someone or something was in there that was giving him the strange feeling that had woken him up as he makes sure he has the Sword of Gryffindor, his wand, and his Cloak of Invisibility in hand and begins to walk into the forest once again. In another part of the Forest... Sora wanders through the unknown forest, looking for any signs of Heartless or maybe the Keyhole to this world. As he continues walking, the sound of a branch snapping behind him, makes the Keyblade wielder turn around to see who it was as he then spots three men with messy hairs and raggedy clothing, "Well, these guys look dangerous." Sora thinks in his head. "Well now, what's a little boy like you doing out here in the woods all by yourself? These woods aren't safe for little kids like you ya know." the man in the middle says, a bit of sarcasm in his voice as he began to approach Sora. "I'm a lot more older then you make me sound you know. Besides, somehow I have the feeling that the only reason these woods aren't safe is cause of people like you. Anyone who dresses up like the way you guys do tend to always be bad guys. Especially the way you guys also smell." Sora says as he starts waving his right hand in front of his face due to the stink coming off the three men. Which seems to anger them. "What was that? You wanna say that again you little brat?" The man questions as he and his pals pull out from their pockets three small sticks and point them at Sora. Getting a bad feeling from them, Sora quickly summons his Keyblade as then three blue blasts of light erupt from their sticks towards Sora who deflects them with a swing from his Keyblade and sends them right back at the three men. The three are hit by their own attacks and sent flying back, two of them landing on the ground while another hits a tree, rendering all three of them unconscious. "Looks like I landed on a world where people use magic." ''Sora deduces from what he had just seen. "Better be careful, might be more guys like them around." Sora says to himself as he continues walking through the forest. ''Somewhere else... The sounds of magic blasts catch Harry's attention, looking in the direction, Harry decides to investiage to see who or what caused the noise. Harry quietly starts making his way through the brush, making sure not to step on any twigs or something that could give away his position to perhaps what could be some of Voldemort's followers. Sora continued walking away from his encounter with the three strange men, his Keyblade out and at the ready, having the feeling that more of them could've been nearby. Harry got up against a tree and looked out into the forest, trying to see anything or anyone, some kind of movement. Just then, he heard a twig snap to his left, prompting him to pull out his wand "Stupefy!" "Stupefy!" Hearing this, Sora quickly puts up his Keyblade, blocking an incoming blast of blue light as he aims his Keyblade towards where the blast came from "Fire!" 'Sora yells as a fireball is produced from the tip of his Keyblade and flies towards the tree that Harry is hiding behind. Harry quickly dives away from the tree just as the fire hits the trunk, engulfing it in fire for a few seconds before the fire dies out. Harry pushes himself back up and looks at where the attack came from, spotting a boy in strange clothing with brown spiky hair and wielding what appears to be a giant key; Sora spots the boy he just fired his fire magic at and for a split second is unsure of what to do, not knowing if this boy could be with those other people he just took care off. For a few moments, both boys just continued to stare at each other, unsure of whether or not the other was an enemy or not. Harry began to wonder if perhaps what was in the boys hand could perhaps be a Horcrux of Voldemort's perhaps. He had never heard of a giant key-like item but it seemed capable of producing magic; deciding to not take any chances, '"Stupefy!" Sora quickly blocked another magic blast from the boy in front of him "Alright, so it looks like he's with those guys"''Sora says in his head as he prepares to fight the boy in front of him. '"Fire!" Sora yells as he fires another fireball at Harry, '"Protego!" '''Harry yells as he casts the Shield Charm, putting up a blue barrier in front of him as the fireball hits it and sends it right back at Sora. '"Reflect!" 'Sora yells as he puts up a barrier around him which blocks the fireball and sends it right back towards Harry who this time dodges it by jumping to his left. Harry rolls into a crouched down position as he looks back up to see Sora coming right towards him, '"Flipendo!" 'Harry yells firing a Knockback Jinx towards Sora who rolls forward underneath the spell to dodge it. Sora recovers from his roll back into a charge towards Harry who quickly acts, "'Levicorpus!" 'all of a sudden Sora finds himself lifted up into the air by his ankles and dangling around. '"Accio Sword!" 'Harry yells as he points his wand back in the direction of his camp. Sora looks in the direction as he then sees a sword flying through the trees towards the boy who grabs it by the hilt as it passes by him. Harry turns towards Sora and swings his sword at him, Sora swings his Keyblade and easily knocks away the sword however which sends Harry stumbling back a little as the levitating spell finally gives away and Sora lands back on the ground on his feet. Feeling like this boy before him was more skilled when it came to close range combat, Harry realizes that he needs to use one of his paralysis spells or knock the key out of his hand if he's going to have a chance at defeating him. '"Relashio!" '' ''Harry yells as Sora all of a sudden feels his grip on the Keyblade loosen, allowing the Keyblade to fall to the ground, "Huh?" Sora questions but quickly turns his attention back towards Harry as he fires another magic blast at him, forcing the Keyblade Wielder to jump backwards as the blast hits where he once stood. Sora slides to a halt as he looks back and sees Harry approaching his Keyblade, the wizard raises his sword to destroy the Keyblade but Sora is quicker as he raises his right hand and recalls back the Keyblade. The Keyblade vanishes before Harry's eyes as he looks back at Sora with a confused look to see as the Keyblade reappears in his hands. "He can recall it without saying anything?!" ''Harry thinks in his head shocked. '"Thunder!"' Sora yells as he raises his Keyblade above his head to call down a single lightning bolt which strikes in front of Harry, the blast sending him flying backwards and to the ground. Harry quickly stands back up just as Sora casts another Thunder spell, this time however, multiple lightning bolts begin impacting around Harry, kicking up dirt all around as he acts quickly and apparates out of the strike zone. Sora seeing this gaped in shock as he begins scanning the forest in front and all around him, trying to figure out where the boy could attack from. For a few moments, everything is quiet, Sora slowly scans through the trees just trying to spot Harry. Sora all of a sudden gets a strange feeling in his guts that tells him to jump out of the way to his right, and he does so. Sora jumps to his right and turns around as he does so just as a blue ball of light impacts into the tree to his left. Sora looks at the tree and notices what look like boils start appearing on the tree, Sora looks back to see Harry who quickly apparates away again, ''"Did he just try to give me boils?" ''Sora questions. All of a sudden Harry begins popping up from one spot and disappearing to another, each time firing off a spell at Sora who is able to successfully block or dodge each and every attack. As Harry continues to onslaught Sora with spells, Sora begins to notice a pattern in where Harry is apparating to and prepares to cast a spell that will literally stop him in his tracks. Harry apparates behind Sora and points his wand towards the Keyblade Wielder who turns around and points his Keyblade towards the boy wizard, '"Stop!/Impedimenta!" both yell as they both hit one another with their respective spell that stops them in place. While Sora's actually freezes Harry in place, all Harry's does is make Sora slower as Sora finds himself moving too slow to do a whole lot even though Harry is now frozen for a few seconds. It is not long till both of the effects of the spells begin wearing off, Sora prepares to cast another spell and Harry also prepares to cast another one himself. The effects of the spells wear off. '''"Locomotor Mortis!" Harry yells as Sora's legs all of a sudden bind together as if wrapped by an invisible rope, causing Sora to fall forward onto his stomach. "Gravity!/'Incarcerous!" Sora and Harry yell as a rope appears from Harry's wand and flying at Sora wraps him up as a black sphere appears above Harry and the force that comes from it forces him straight to the ground and unable to move. Once again, both of them find themselves unable to do anything while the other is down. "This is getting ridiculous." Both Sora and Harry say to themselves, Harry in a more serious tone and Sora in a more comical tone. Sora manages to cut through the rope with his Keyblade as then the other spell of Harry's and his Gravity spell once again wearr off. Both the boys quickly standing back up as Sora quickly yells, '"Aero!" 'as his entire body is surrounded in a gust of wind. '"Stupefy!" 'Harry yells as he fires another stunning spell at Sora, the spell however is deflected right back at Harry by the wind surrounding Sora who rolls out of the way. Harry stands back up and fires off a few more Stupefy spells at Sora, all of them deflected right back at Harry who dodges each and every one of them. '"Reducto!" 'Harry yells as he tries another spell, the spell impacts in front of Sora who is sent flying back from the force of the explosion. Sora however recovers in the air and aims his Keyblade at Harry '"Blizzard!" 'Sora yells as he fires a blast of ice crystals at Harry who casts the Protego spell to deflect them. Sora lands back on the ground as he sees Harry running towards him, '"Sectumsempra!" 'Harry yells as he swings his wand downards, Sora all of a sudden gets cut right down his right shoulder by what feels like a sword, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to his knees as his clothing is torn right where he was cut and blood starts flowing out from the cut. '"Balloon." 'Sora says in a pained voice as he points his keyblade at Harry and summons a massive balloon in front of him. Harry confused by this forgets to stop as he runs into the balloon which bursts open, revealing a cluster of more balloons which then explode and send Harry flying far away from Sora. With Harry gone, Sora, still in pain from the massive cut down his right shoulder, places his Keyblade over it, '"Heal." 'Sora says in a weak voice as the tip of his Keyblade glows green and the the cut and blood disappear in a flash of light, along with all of the other cuts and bruises sustained from his fight against Harry. '"Brackium Emendo. Episkey." 'Harry says as he also begins caring for the wounds he has received from Sora's attacks. Harry knows though that even with the healing spells he can cast, he won't be able to go on for much longer and begins thinking of some kind of way that he could perhaps paralyze the boy with a Petrificus Totalus curse. The problem is though, trying to get the boy to stay in one spot, Harry then comes up with a plan. Sora begins walking through the woods again, trying to find out where the boy wizard was. He needed to get some information on why this boy and his friends were attacking him since he had no idea what was going on in this world. '"Expelliarmus!" 'Harry yells as he pops out from behind a tree and fires the disarming charm at Sora who blocks the attack with his Keyblade but finds it flying out of his hands either way. '"Confringo!" 'Harry yells as he fires a blasting curse at Sora who rolls forward to dodge the attack. Sora recalls his Keyblade and attempts to strike Harry who quickly blocks it with the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. "You wanna tell me why you and your friends attacked me?" Sora asks as the two lock blades. "What are you talking about? The only reason I'm attacking you is to destroy this Horcrux of Voldemort's." Harry replies. "Horcrux? No idea what that is, but I can understand you've never seen a Keyblade before." Sora says as he then overpowers Harry and forces him back. '"Magnet!" 'Sora yells as then a bright light appears behind Harry and begins drawing him towards it, Harry quickly acts and plants his sword into the ground to stop himself. ''"Time to end this fight." ''Sora thinks in his head as he closes his eyes and begins concentrating. Sora holds out his left hand as then the Oathkeeper Keyblade appears in his hand, he crosses both Keyblades together and looks towards Harry. The Magnet spell dies down as Harry falls to the ground, Harry pushes himself back up and is shocked to now see Sora wielding two of the strange weapons. ''"Some kind of copy spell?" ''Harry thinks. '"Reducto!" 'Harry yells as he fires another reductor curse at Sora. Sora swings both of his Keyblades upwards and seemingly knocks the curse away without any problems as the curse flies upwards into a tree and explodes, reducing the tree into nothing. Harry stares wide-eyed at this in shock as he then begins running away to his left, Sora seeing this quickly gives chase after him. As Harry and Sora run through the forest opposite of each other, Harry begins firing off Stupefy spells towards Sora who either blocks them with his Oathkeeper Keyblade or ducks under them as he begins firing back energy bullets from his Kingdom Keyblade, Harry uses Protego or dodging them to protect himself. Sora eventually gets tired of this as it progresses nowhere, passing by another tree, Sora plants his Oathkeeper in the ground in front of him and uses it to spin around in the air and launch himself towards Harry who is caught off guard by the sudden attack, allowing Sora to kick him right in the chest and send him flying backwards to the ground. Sora lands on the ground as Harry stands back up quickly. Sora then launches himself in a very fast slide across the ground towards Harry and strikes him with both of his keyblades, causing sparks to fly from the wizard who yells out in pain. Sora quickly turns around and launches another Sonic Blade attack at Harry and strikes him from behind but this time stops in front of him as he turns around and uppercuts him with a slash from his Kingdom Keyblade, sending Harry up into the air. Sora then jumps up until he is at the same level as Harry in the air and begins delivering his Ragnorak attack, delivering a flurry of air strikes with both of his Keyblades as he then points both of them at Harry and fires a barrage of energy bullets point blank into him, sending Harry flying back to the ground and in major pain. Harry begins to feel himself weaken, especially after those last few attacks from Sora as he barely manages to push himself back up, breathing heavily as he is once again full of cuts and bruises. Sora lands back on the ground, he stares right at Harry who looks like he is beaten, ''"One last attack." ''Sora thinks to himself as he holds both of his keyblades and crosses them in front of him and closes his eyes. "Now what?" Harry questions as he then sees Sora surrounded by a golden aura of light. Getting a bad feeling of what's about to happen, Harry decides to put his plan in action, '"Accio Cloak." 'Harry says as then his Cloak of Invisibility flies out from the woods behind him and turning around, quickly grabs it and swings it around and open and covers himself with it, turning him invisible just as Sora launches his Zantetsuken and swings both of his Keyblades outwards. However, he finds himself hitting nothing but air and quickly begins looking around trying to see where Harry went, feeling that he did the same trick as earlier, Sora keeps his eyes peeled for where Harry will pop up. All of a sudden, Sora feels his entire body just begin to stiff up out of nowhere, it is not that long until he literally looses all feelings in his body and falls backwards to the ground, losing his grip on both Keyblades which the Oathkeeper disappears while the Kingdom Key remains next to him. Harry appears behind Sora with his wand pointed out as he lowers his Invisibility Cloak '"Petrificus Totalus." A Few Minutes Ago... "Accio Firebolt." 'Harry says quietly as to not alert Sora to his location. His Firebolt broom flies in a minute later and on it, his Invisibility Cloak as he quickly grabs it and places it on a nearby branch. Harry looks around to make sure Sora wasn't around to see that and quickly runs off. ''Present Time... Harry stands over the now paralyzed Sora and looks over at the Keyblade, Harry walks over to the Keyblade and prepares to strike it with the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. All of a sudden, he hears strange noises coming from all around him and turns around as these strange looking small creatures with bug-like antennas, large, round and yellow lit up eyes and entirely dark appear around him. "Great, now what?" Harry questions. All of the creatures then jump up in the air towards Harry who braces himself for what is most likely an attack and closes his eyes. A bright flash of light illuminates through the darkness of his closed eyes, and after a few seconds of feeling nothing. Harry opens his eyes and sees all of the creatures gone, and in front of him, the boy who he had paralyzed not that long ago standing with his strange 'Keyblade' weapon held to the right of his head as if he had just striked something. "You...you saved me?" Harry questions. "Yeah well, while I was lying there on the ground due to you paralyzing me most likely with a spell, I started to think on what you said when we were locked in combat. And it made me thing maybe you aren't with those guys and there seems to be a misunderstanding." Sora says. "Who are you?" Harry asks. "You can call me Sora. You?" Sora asks. "H--Harry Potter." Harry says. "Well Harry, I think we should talk and get our misunderstanding aside." Sora says with a smile as if he put aside all of what had happened in the battle just like that. '''Winner: Harry Potter Expert's Opinion This was a really close battle. But in the end '''Harry Potter '''emerged victorious as while Sora dominated at Close Range, thanks to Apparation, and the Invisibility Cloak Harry was able to keep his distance away from Sora and once he began engaging Sora from long range, his much larger variety of spells as well as the longer range compared to Sora's spells helped him to keep the Keyblade Wielder at bay until he came up with an idea to defeat Sora. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios